Midnight Confession
by stand-alone-ninja-004
Summary: My first submission! it's like every fan fic sasuke confesses naruto eventually conffesses back and they share their first kiss ect....


_**Naruto looked at the strange letter he found just outside his door earlier that day "meet me at midnight at the clearing in the forest…I have something I desperately want to tell you…I'm just too afraid to tell you during the day…"naruto blushed at the words "desperately want to tell you…"what could this mystery person want to say to me to meet me at midnight in the forest? He blushed even harder at the thought of what It**_

_**could be. As he stood there in the clearing he heard foot steps coming up from behind him. His blush disappeared as he whirled around to see who it was. "SASUKE?!" He sounded very surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" his curiosity got the better of him. But Sasuke just stood there his face slightly red for some reason. "A-are you the one who sent me this letter?" He said as he held up the letter high enough for the Uchiha to see. **_

_**Both boy's blushing. Sasuke just nodded. Naruto's blush intensified as Sasuke did. He asked "S-so w-what is it? What did you want to tell me? And why couldn't you tell me during the day?" He waited a while for an answer but didn't receive one. "We-" he was cut of as he felt a pair of warm soft lips pressing up against his passionately as well as a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and back . His brain couldn't think strait. "Why is Sasuke kissing me?" He screamed in his head trying to figure it out.**_

_**while also trying to push the Uchiha away. He failed Sasuke was simply too strong in their current position. Sasuke pulled away letting go both of them panting for air. now blushing so hard his face was a tomato he said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that….. well too late now you probably hate me…." he began to walk away then he felt a hand grab his wrist and someone say "Sasuke….what you wanted to tell me is that you love me?" "y….yes…."**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**YAAAAAAAWWWWN "Man, Naruto what happened you? Your as tired as hell today." complained Naruto's classmate Kiba Inuzuka. "Oh'Yea so is Sasuke too now that I think of it…" "Shaddap will ya? I just haven't gotten any sleep that's all! " Naruto complained back. Naruto was trying to forget what had happened the night before but he couldn't just couldn't forget the fact that his first kiss was with Sasuke Uchiha. Let alone the fact that Sasuke could have done anything to him then. As for Sasuke he was full of regrets. Regrets for kissing Naruto. Regrets for writing the letter. Regrets for even falling in love with Naruto in the first place. Regrets regrets so many regrets it seemed like he was about to commit suicide any second just to relive himself of all his regrets. But he couldn't just do that. He thought of how everyone would react to that especially Naruto…**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Kiba was sitting by a tree eating his lunch when Naruto ran up to him and said "Hey Kiba if someone comes to you and says their looking for me tell them you haven't seen me!" as he climbed up the tree frantically. What was that all about? Kiba began to wonder. As he did Sasuke came around the corner. "Hey, Kiba have you seen Naruto around? There's some thing I want to talk to him about…" "Sorry, no…" Kiba answered as he got up and left. **_

_**"…..I know your up in that tree Naruto." "WHAT?! HOW?!" "Wait you really are up there?" Sasuke said as he looked up in to the tree and at the surprised Naruto. "Naruto…are you trying to avoid talking about last night?" Naruto didn't answer. Sasuke then climbed up in to the tree next to Naruto and said "well are you?" "I….I'm…just… just not used to…" "not used to what? Another guy actually liking you"  
**_

_**Sasuke sounded very sad when he said that. "No… I'm not used to someone feeling the same way that I feel for them…" Naruto blushed as he admitted this. "W-wh-what-" Sasuke was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his. Sasuke closed his eye's and kissed back. Sasuke and Naruto fought for dominance but it was hard for both of them since they where in a tree. **_

_**Sasuke won in the end. Naruto parted his lips giving the Uchiha entrance. As soon as he did that Sasuke's tongue slid in and started to explore the wet cavern known as Naruto's mouth. As their tongues caressed each other Naruto let out a small moan of pleasure and after a while the two separated leaving a trail of saliva connecting them. At first their eyes' were half open then fully when they realized that they had just kissed again. Sasuke leaned back and turned away. Naruto just turned away because the**_ **_kiss backed him up against the tree. Both of them where in silence…_**


End file.
